Baron
The Baron (バロン) is a combat class first introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Originally wielders of Lances as their sole weapon of choice in their first iteration, Barons are later given the versatility to wield all types of physical weapons and almost types of magic in the Jugdral Series. History in the Series In Gaiden, Barons are the third-tier promotion of the Soldier line. An Armor character could class change into the Baron class any time after reaching level 10. They are pretty much Lance-wielding Generals with high Strength and Defense and low Speed. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Baron is an enemy-only class that is able to wield Swords, Lances, Axes, Bows and Staves, as well as Fire, Wind and Thunder magic, losing only to the Master Knight class in versatility. They have high Strength and Defense, and they are also granted the formidable Great Shield skill as their class skill. In Thracia 776, Barons are the only class to possess Great Shield as a base skill. In-Game Base Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=26*10*3*6*3*0*15*-*6*10*-* D D D D D D D D }} Maximum Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A A A A A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Barons ''Gaiden *Dozer - A treacherous knight of Zofia. *Possible promotion for: Luka, Fols, Valbar, Villagers* and Mercenaries/Sword Fighters**. * - If one of the villagers promote into Soldiers . ** - If one of the Mercenaries promote into Dread Fighters, they can promote back into the Villager class. Genealogy of the Holy War *Chagall - King of Agustria during the first generation. *Maios - Youngest brother of the late King of Silesse and uncle of Lewyn. *Daccar - Younger brother of the the late King of Silesse and uncle of Lewyn. *Langobalt - Duke of Dozel during the first generation. Father of Lex and Danan and grandfather of Johan, Johalva and Burian. *Reptor - Duke of Freege during the first generation and prime minister of Grannvale. Father of Bloom, Tailto, and Ethnia and grandfather of Teeny, Arthur, Ishtar, Ishtor, Amid and Linda. *Bloom - Duke of Freege during the second generation. *Danan - King of Isaach from the Battle of Barhara to Seliph's uprising in Isaach. Thracia 776 *Cowen - Father of Aida and grandfather of Saias. *Paulus - One of the generals of Freege responsible for leading the attack on Tahra. *Gustav *Barat - A general of Freege who attempts to retake Leonster from Leif's forces. *Wolf - A general who is assigned by Bloom to lead the pursuit of those who survived Dorias' failed charge on Alster Castle. *Raydrik - The leader of Conote Army and ruler of Manster. Trivia * Barons have an unused red palette in ''Genealogy of the Holy War for player units. A similar color palette is later used in Thracia 776. See also *Knight *General *Emperor Gallery File:Baron art work.gif|Concept artwork of the Baron class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:GelbenRitterBaron.jpg|A Level 20 Baron of the Freege Gelben Ritter, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG. File:baron.gif|Generic class portrait of the Baron class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dozah.png|Dozer as a Baron in Gaiden. File:Baron.png|Battle model of a Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE2 Baron Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of a Baron from Gaiden. File:FE4baron.gif|Map sprite of a Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Baron Sprite.gif|Map sprite of an enemy Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Baron Sprite.png|Map sprite of a Baron from Thracia 776.